(Our) First Love Story
by azuramethyst
Summary: —4 gadis itu mengalami jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. [NaruHina;SasuSaku;SaiIno;KibaTama]


**NARUTO ©** Masashi Kishimoto

 _I ain't gain any commerical profit to post this. (*¯︶¯*)_

 **Warning** AU, _teenlit_ , ide _mainstream,_ _drabbles,_ **bukan _songfict_** , ga jelas(?), multi–pairing, _canon-pairing,_ dan beberapa hal yang patut diperhatikan.

Listening to **1st Love Story – Luce Twinkle Wink** while writing the story.

* * *

.

.

 **(Our) First Love Story**

by azuramethyst

"— _I'd hope this lasts longer than forever..._!"

.

.

* * *

 **NaruHina— Love at The First Sight?**

* * *

Jatuh cinta, suatu fase yang akan dilewati setiap remaja. Cepat atau lambat, mereka akan merasakan panahan sang _cupid_ yang satu itu.

Gadis bersurai indigo sepunggung itu berjalan menenteng tas sekolahnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat delapan belas menit. Gerbang sekolah gadis itu—Konoha High School—ramai dengan berbagai aktivitas pagi.

Seperti seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sebahu yang sedang mengganggu seorang pria _stoic_ bersurai hitam yang sedang membaca buku seraya berjalan.

Seperti seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang yang sedang dihukum karena melanggar peraturan sekolah oleh senior berwajah pucat.

Dan seperti seorang gadis bersurai cokelat sebahu sedang mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan _tattoo_ segitiga terbalik.

Gadis indigo itu berjalan lurus tanpa menyapa siapapun. Ya, ia tidak—atau setidaknya belum—mempunyai teman, karena ia murid pindahan.

Gadis itu berjalan tanpa mempedulikan apapun. Termasuk ketika sapu tangan putih miliknya terjatuh.

Namun, ternyata orang yang berjalan tepat di belakangnya menaruh atensi saat sapu tangan gadis itu terjatuh. Dengan sigap, orang—pria—itu mengambil sapu tangan putih itu.

Pria bersurai pirang itu melihat sekilas sapu tangan bersih berwarna putih itu di genggamannya.

 _Hyuuga Hinata._

Iris safir biru itu mengerjap. Ia merasa harus mengembalikannya kepada gadis bersurai indigo bernama Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata!" teriak pria itu. Dan sang empunya menolehkan kepala.

Manik rembulan gadis itu yang pertama kali terlihat. Manik _amethyst_ gadis itu seakan menghisap pria itu lamat-lamat.

Di sisi lain, sang gadis merasa tatapan pria pirang di sana tak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Iris safir pria itu mengingatkannya dengan langit musim panas yang ia suka.

Pria bersurai pirang itu berlari mempersempit jarak. Gadis itu juga hanya terdiam, seakan mengizinkan pria itu mendekat.

Jarak mereka sekarang tak lebih dari 30 senti. Pria itu mengulurkan tangan kanan yang memegang sapu tangan putih.

Gadis itu mengerjap lagi, itu sapu tangannya. Sejak kapan berada pada pria itu.

"Ini sapu tanganmu, kan? Kau menjatuhkannya."—suara _baritone_ pria itu mengudara.

Gadis itu mengambil sapu tangan itu. Gadis itu kebingungan. Ia tidak pernah berbicara dengan lawan jenis selain keluarganya. Haruskah ia berterima kasih?

Belum sempat gadis itu berterima kasih, sebuah tangan besar menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya. Itu adalah tangan pria yang tadi memberikan sapu tangannya.

"Lain kali, berhati-hati."—kemudian pria pirang itu berjalan mendahuluinya.

Ah... apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa wajah gadis indigo itu merona hebat seperti ini? Kenapa juga dadanya sesak, seperti ribuan _helium_ meledakkan bunga-bunga di dadanya. Dan kenapa juga ia menyukai sensasi sesak itu?

Ia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada pria yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya, kan?

Namun, seutas kurva melengkung di bibir merah mudanya. Kedua manik rembulan itu menyipit akibat lebarnya senyuman, wajahnya merona sempurna. _I_ _a harus berterima kasih pada pangeran yang membuatnya merasa aneh hari ini._

 _—atau mungkin membuatnya jatuh cinta?_

* * *

 **SasuSaku— In Love with Your Best Friend Isn't That Bad**

* * *

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu bangun pagi hari ini. Manik klorofilnya melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya. Pukul enam kurang dua belas menit. Ini adalah rekor pertama gadis merah muda itu. Pasalnya, ia terbiasa bangun ketika sang bunda mencak-mencak sambil menyiram sang gadis dengan air es. Ya, benar-benar air es.

Ia mengambil ponsel pintar putihnya yang terletak di atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Terlihat sekitar lima ratus notifikasi pada semua sosial media miliknya. Namun, gadis itu lebih memilih membuka satu notifikasi yang baru masuk.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, notifikasi kesukaannya.

 _Uchiha Sasuke_

 _[05:52] sekitar 40 menit lagi aku sampai. siap-siap, ya._

Gadis itu mengernyit. Tak ada kata ucapan selamat pagi atau apapun itu. _Khas Sasuke sekali._ Pikirnya geli lalu mendengus pelan. Namun, gadis itu mengetik sebaris pesan balasan.

 _[05:52] siap, pak bos! :D_

Wajah gadis itu berseri. Dengan cepat, ia turun dari tempat tidur empuknya. Lalu merapikannya hingga tidak ada kerutan. Sekali-sekali ia ingin berbakti pada bundanya tidak masalah, kan?

Dua puluh menit kemudian, gadis musim semi itu telah memakai seragamnya. Rambutnya pun sudah tertata rapi. Masih tersisa sekitar delapan belas menit sebelum Sasuke—sang sahabat—datang menjemputnya.

Iris klorofil gadis itu melirik ke arah depan. Melihat refleksi dirinya di cermin besar di kamarnya. Lalu melirik ke arah meja _make-up_ di bawah cermin itu.

Atensi gadis itu tertuju pada sebuah figura hitam putih, tepatnya, pada foto yang ada di dalamnya.

Terlihat dua orang berbeda _gender_ dan berbeda ciri fisik sedang tersenyum lebar memakai seragam SMP dan atribut aneh _ala_ ospek.

Itu adalah dia—Sakura Haruno—dan sang sahabat, Sasuke Uchiha.

Foto itu diambil setahun yang lalu. Ketika Sasuke dan Sakura menjalani masa orientasi di Konoha High School.

Sakura mendengus geli ketika teringat kala pertama ia mengenal pria _stoic_ itu. Awalnya mereka sama-sama dihukum karena datang terlambat. Dan dari situlah, mereka berteman akrab. Bahkan mereka bersahabat.

Namun, seperti kebanyakan orang bilang, tidak ada persahabatan murni antara seorang pria dan seorang wanita. Pasti salah satu diantara mereka ada yang memendam perasaan lebih.

Mau tak mau, gadis Haruno itu menyetujui perkataan siapapun itu. Karena ia sendiri terjebak dalam situasi itu.

Suara pintu dibuka membuyarkan lamunannya. Terlihat sang bunda yang membawa gayung biru yang Sakura prediksi berisi air es.

"Tumben udah siap. Biasanya kan harus diguyur dulu," sang bunda—Mebuki—bersikap skeptis atas perubahan pada putri semata wayangnya.

Sakura mengambil jaket putih dan ransel hitam miliknya di atas meja belajar. Berjalan menghampiri bunda tercintanya.

"Ya... sekali-sekali agar kasurku tidak basah, kan?" gurau gadis itu lalu meninggalkan sang bunda.

"Aneh, tapi baguslah."—kemudian sang bunda menutup pintu kamar putrinya.

Sakura mengambil dua lembar roti yang sudah dipanggang dan mengolesinya dengan selai kesukaannya, _strawberry._ Lalu menggigit bagian ujung roti dan meminum susu hangat rasa _chocolate_ buatan sang bunda.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Sakura menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat. Lalu memakai alas kakinya kemudian pamit dengan ayahnya juga dengan bundanya.

Sakura membuka pintu, dan terlihat pria bersurai hitam memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. Iris jelaga pria itu menatapnya datar.

"Tumben," satu kata keluar dari pria datar yang—sialnya—mencuri hatinya itu. Gadis musim semi itu mendengus untuk ke sekian kalinya pada pagi ini.

"Biarin! Udah, ah... ayo berangkat! Nanti telat!" ujar Sakura lalu berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

"Masuknya juga masih lama," jawab Sasuke sambil menahan tawanya melihat sang sahabat yang bertingkah lucu menurutnya.

Wajah gadis itu kini memerah sampai telinga. Lalu berjalan dengan menghentakkan kedua kakinya.

—Dan Sasuke tak kuasa untuk tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku sahabat merah mudanya itu.

* * *

 **SaiIno— Falling in Love with Your Senpai?**

* * *

Gadis bersurai pirang panjang itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Lalu duduk terdiam di atas tempat tidur. Melakukan beberapa gerakan agar tulangnya tidak kaku.

Setelah selesai, manik _aquamarine_ gadis itu melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya. Pukul setengah delapan. Ia masih punya waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit untuk bersiap-siap.

Tunggu, tiga puluh menit?

Gadis itu mengucek pelan matanya. Dan ia tersadar, kalau ia bangun terlambat hari ini.

"UGYAAAAA–!" teriak gadis pirang itu lalu melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya. Salahkan dirinya yang menghabiskan malamnya dengan menonton film-film kesukaannya sampai lupa waktu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, gadis itu keluar dengan seragamnya. Rambut pirangnya masih basah, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengeringkannya dengan cepat.

Selagi mengeringkan rambutnya, gadis itu mengambil sepatu putih miliknya dan kaus kaki pendek berwarna senada. Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu memakainya.

Setelah selesai, gadis itu mengikat rambutnya _ala_ kuncir kuda. Lalu mengambil tas ransel biru tua bertuliskan nama pemiliknya.

 _Yamanaka Ino_.

Gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya, lalu melesat turun ke pintu rumah. Lagi-lagi ia merutuk dalam hati, kenapa ia tidak bisa mandiri saat kedua orang tuanya berada di Eropa Barat?

"Ittekimasu!"—lalu gadis bernama Ino itu berlari menuju halte terdekat.

Ino mendudukkan bokongnya pada salah satu kursi di bus kuning—bus sekolah. Gadis Yamanaka itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Semuanya tampak sibuk sendiri.

Tak lama, destinasi tujuan gadis itu tiba. Dan Ino dengan cepat berdiri lalu menuruni bus. Iris _aquamarine_ gadis itu menatap ke arah depan—arah gerbang. Terlihat sebaris pelajar sepertinya dan seorang bersurai hitam dan berkulit pucat sedang berjaga.

Ino berjalan ke arah gerbang. Sambil berdoa semoga ia bisa lolos dari cengkraman senior galaknya itu.

Gadis pirang itu berhadapan dengan pria berkulit pucat dengan _name-tag_ Shimura Sai. Tatapan tajam dari senior galak—menurut Ino—itu tidak terelakkan lagi.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, jangan melanggar peraturan di sekolah."—suara tegas seniornya itu mengudara.

Ino merasa ia tidak melakukan kesalahan. Ia memakai seragam yang tidak ketat. Roknya juga tidak terlalu pendek. Sepatunya—

Sial, bagaimana ia bisa lupa?

Hari ini adalah hari senin. Dan pada hari senin, semua pelajar harus memakai sepatu berwarna hitam.

Dan sepatunya sekarang berwarna putih.

"Sudah sadar kesalahanmu, Yamanaka?" tanya Sai dengan nada meremehkan. _Ugh, Ino paling tidak suka diremehkan._

"Apa hukumanku kali ini, Sai–senpai?" balas Ino dengan nada pasrah. Sai nampak berpikir, lima detik kemudian pria itu berkata,

"Cabuti rumput-rumput liar di taman belakang,"

Ino sudah mengiranya. Pasalnya, sudah tiga kali dalam dua minggu ia melakukan hukuman itu. Dan sekarang adalah kali keempatnya.

Ino membawa tas ransel biru tua miliknya. Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju taman belakang. Namun, suara dehaman menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"—Siapa yang menyuruhmu memakai sepatu dan kaus kaki itu? Lepas," suara Sai kembali membuat Ino jengkel.

Dengan setengah hati, gadis Yamanaka itu melepas semua alas kakinya. Sekarang Ino benar-benar telanjang kaki. Dan semua siswa maupun siswi melihat Ino dengan tatapan aneh.

Ino melangkahkan kaki menuju taman belakang dengan kaki telanjang. Tak peduli rasa sakit ketika menginjak rumput tajam atau kerikil. Persetan dengan sakit, yang penting tugasnya cepat selesai.

Satu jam berlalu, dan gadis pirang itu sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Namun, ia kehilangan banyak tenaga. Menyabuti rumput liar ternyata melelahkan, apalagi ketika perutmu belum terisi apapun.

Dan juga, kedua kaki gadis Yamanaka itu penuh luka. Mana bisa ia berjalan kalau kakinya sakit? Plus, ia kelaparan. Tenaganya terkuras habis.

Ah, ia baru ingat kalau ia punya penyakit _maag_ yang kronis.

"Kau tidak berencana untuk bolos sekolah, kan?"—dan gadis itu mendongak ke arah suara.

Terlihat seniornya—Shimura Sai—menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

Kalau saja gadis itu punya tenaga, ia akan memukul senior sombong itu. Ino bersumpah atas nama dewi bunga-bunga.

Tak ada jawaban dari Ino, dan itu cukup membuat Sai khawatir. Bagaimana jika Ino pingsan?

Sai mendekat ke arah Ino yang sedang mengumpulkan tenaga. Melihat kaki-kaki gadis itu penuh lecet. Dan itu semua salahnya—ya, dia mengakuinya.

Perlahan, Sai mengangkat tubuh Ino. Tak lupa membawa tas ransel milik gadis itu. Dan berjalan meninggalkan taman belakang.

"Kupikir... kau tidak... akan menolongku," ujar Ino dalam dekapan Sai. Pria berkulit pucat itu mendengus pelan mendengar ucapan gadis pirang yang kini di dalam gendongannya.

"Tidak mungkin aku tak menolongmu, apalagi kaki indahmu lecet karena aku." balas pria itu dengan nada lembut.

Oh Tuhan, kenapa jantung Ino berdetak dua kali—ah, bukan—tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya? Dan kenapa senior menyebalkannya terlihat sangat tampan dan _gentleman_ saat ini?

—Mungkinkah Ino Yamanaka jatuh cinta pada seniornya sendiri, Sai Shimura?

* * *

 **KibaTama— I Stalked You Because I'd Been Loving You**!

* * *

Gadis bersurai cokelat pendek itu bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Tangan-tangan mungil gadis itu melakukan gerakan peregangan. Setelah itu, ia hanya terdiam memandangi langit-langit kamarnya.

Iris _hazelnut_ gadis itu melirik ke arah jam dinding. Pukul lima lewat delapan menit. Perlahan, gadis itu mengusap pelan kedua kelopak matanya.

Ia mengambil telepon genggamnya di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Mengetik satu sandi untuk membuka ponsel itu.

Setelah terbuka, terlihat potret seorang pria bersurai cokelat berantakan ber _tattoo_ segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya. Pria itu sedang tersenyum seraya menggendong seekor anjing putih.

Seutas kurva melengkung pada bibir sang gadis. Mata _hazelnut_ gadis itu menyipit. Sebaris kata terucap,

"Ohayou, Kiba-kun."

Setelah mengucapkan selamat pagi pada potret itu—yang tentunya tidak dibalas—gadis itu menuruni ranjangnya. Keluar kamar, menuju dapur.

Bila kalian menebak bahwa gadis itu akan membuat bekal, kalian seratus persen tepat. Gadis bersurai cokelat itu membuat dua bekal—besar dan kecil—untuk pujaannya dan dirinya.

Pujaannya? Tentu saja pria yang dipanggil Kiba tadi.

Banyak temannya yang mengatakan, bahwa gadis cokelat itu memuja orang yang salah. Karena pasalnya, orang yang bernama Kiba itu tidak memiliki ciri-citi seperti pangeran sekolah yang patut diidolakan.

Kiba tidak pintar dalam bidang akademis. Kiba tidak terlalu tampan. Kiba sering sekali dihukum guru. Kiba selalu menjadi pembuat onar di kelas.

Tapi, Kiba adalah orang yang rela terluka untuk menolongnya.

Gadis itu ingat ketika dirinya hampir menjadi korban pemerkosaan sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Gadis itu berusaha melawan, namun tenaga ketiga orang yang—hampir—memperkosanya jauh lebih kuat.

Disaat gadis itu hampir pasrah dengan keadaannya, pria bersurai cokelat itu datang menjadi pangeran penolongnya.

Dan seperti pada opera sabun murahan, gadis itu terpana pada pria yang menolongnya.

Namun, gadis itu tidak pernah berani untuk berinteraksi dengan penolongnya itu. Untuk berterima kasih saja, gadis itu hampir pingsan dibuatnya.

Berakhirlah gadis itu menjadi pengagum rahasia.

"Hah... menyedihkannya aku,"—satu helaan napas keluar dari sang gadis. Namun, setelah kedua bekal itu siap, gadis itu kembali tersenyum.

Gadis bersurai cokelat itu melirik ke arah jam dinding, pukul enam lewat delapan menit. Waktunya ia bersiap-siap untuk sekolah.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, gadis itu sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya. Ia menghampiri meja makan, lalu mengambil kedua bekal tadi. Setelah itu, ia memakai sepatunya dan pergi meninggalkan rumahnya setelah menguncinya terlebih dulu.

Berjalan hingga delapan blok, gadis itu berhenti pada sebuah rumah sederhana bertuliskan _Inuzuka_ pada pagarnya.

Ya, rumah sederhana ini adalah rumah pujaan hatinya.

Gadis itu memasuki perkarangan rumahnya secara pelan-pelan. Namun, suara gonggongan anjing mengagetkannya.

Gadis itu menoleh, melihat seekor anjing yang kini menjulurkan lidah.

"Ssh... Ini makananmu, Akamaru." bisik gadis itu sambil mengeluarkan sereal anjing yang sengaja ia bawa.

Setelah itu, gadis itu meletakkan kotak bekal besar di depan pintu rumah pria itu dan bersembunyi pada tiang listrik depan rumah pria itu.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu rumah terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pria bersurai cokelat berantakan memakai seragam.

Atensi pria itu tertuju pada sebuah kotak bekal yang belakangan ini selalu didapatnya. Tangan kokoh pria itu mengambil kotak itu, dan membawanya.

Di sisi lain, gadis bersurai cokelat itu tersenyum lebar.

Pria itu berjalan menuju sekolah. Dan gadis itu lekat mengikuti. Setelah sampai di sekolah pun, gadis itu masih mengikuti pria itu.

Merasa diikuti, pria itu berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Dan masih saja, gadis itu mengikuti.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, pria itu membuka suara.

"Siapa kamu? Kenapa mengikutiku?"—suara baritone itu terdengar tegas.

Gadis itu terkejut. Tak sadar, kotak bekal miliknya hampir terjatuh.

Pria itu menoleh. Melihat gadis bersurai cokelat pendek sebahu dan beriris hazelnut. Pria Inuzuka itu mengangkat satu alisnya. Rasanya ia kenal gadis itu.

"Kamu Tamaki, kan? Yang waktu itu aku tolong," tanya Kiba serata menunjuk gadis itu dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanan pria itu masih memegang kotak bekalnya, tepatnya, milik Tamaki.

Gadis itu kini tergagap. Ia sudah tertangkap basah oleh pujaannya sendiri. Mau menghindar pun percuma sekarang.

"Jadi yang ngirimin aku bekal tiap hari itu kamu?" lanjut pria itu mencecar gadis bernama Tamaki itu, tanpa menunggu jawabannya.

"Wah... terima kasih, loh... aku suka sama masakan kamu,"—seutas senyuman lebar tercetak pada wajah pria itu. Lalu pria itu melirik jam tangannya, pria itu pamit meninggalkan gadis itu.

Setelah pujaan hatinya pergi, gadis itu terduduk. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Tak lupa senyuman mengembang dengan indah.

—Ah... ia semakin jatuh cinta pada pria itu.

.

.

 ** _fin._**

* * *

Haloo semuaa!(=´∀｀) author abal balik lagi! lagi-lagi malah buat fiksi baru tanpa melanjutkan tanggungannya(´ヮ`) duh maaf sekali, deh(´△｀) Yep, kali ini fiksi dengan multi-canon-pairing lagi! Entah kenapa saya suka banget sama canon pairing. Tapi, saya masih bisa menghargai **beberapa** pairing yang bukan canon. Oh iya, ada yang mau berteman dengan saya di line? cukup cari id saya **_moudysm_** hehe(*¯︶¯*)

 **REVIEW MEANS LOVE!** ╰（￣▽￣）╭


End file.
